


Instead of Words

by faequeentitania



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s not very good with “I love you.” Something about it intimidates him, makes him feel a little too vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instead of Words

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, but just a fluffy little idea that just got stuck in my head.

Dean’s not very good with “I love you.” Something about it intimidates him, makes him feel a little too vulnerable.

So when Cas up and holds his hand and _kisses_ him, and just spills everything out in the open like the candy of a busted pinata, he freezes.

"I just wanted you to know," Cas says softly, raising their joined hands to press over the angel’s heart, "I love you, Dean."

Dean wishes he could say it back, but the words just stick in his throat and he can’t make them come. So instead he reaches for Cas’s other hand and places it over his own heart, holding it there with his fingers tangled up with Cas’s.

What makes it perfect is that Cas just _knows_ , and smiles at him and kisses him again, and from then on that’s just what they do instead. Take each other’s hands and place them over their hearts.

_I love you._

_I love you too._


End file.
